The Art of Domination
by lyo24boi
Summary: A Sceo slash-fic, this takes place after a hypothetical end to Season 5A where the Dread Doctors are gone in some manner and Theo helped Scott's pack rather than the DDs. This begins back at Scott's room where the alpha and his beta are hashing things out. Warnings: dubious consent.
1. The Art of Domination

**| The Art of Domination |**

 **Author's Preface** : We're over halfway and "final four" episodes are indicative of anything then we're in for a Theo whirlwind—if Jeff Davis holds to his intentions that is. I wanted to like Theo from the get-go and I still do—I would love to see a redemption story for him and see him stick around for more seasons. I wanted to submit this before Moon Monday. This is just an idea I had for where I could've seen things going given rumors, predictions, personalities, etc., and I wanted to get this in before 5.07 and before I could no longer bear Theo. Enjoy!

* * *

" _You want the psychologist's perspective? He is an obsessive, who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire, he'll choose to destroy it instead." ~ Marin Morell_

"Can you say something, Scott? Please?" Theo moved from standing in the middle of Scott's floor to sit on the corner of his bed, placing him Scott's line of sight. The alpha hadn't even blinked, let alone moved from his seat at his desk. Theo's words were… _informative_ if one were to be non-judgmental; _disconcerting_ was the word running through Scott's head. Theo looked at him, still not able to get their eyes to sync. "Scott?"

"He warned me," Scott said finally.

"Scott, I—"

"He warned me," Scott said again, syncing their sight. "And I didn't listen. I wanted to trust you. I wanted to be your friend."

"And you still can. I'm not with them. I never was. Scott, the doctors are gone."

"You helped them. Experiment on all those people. You drove a wedge between me and Kira. Stiles and Malia. Stiles and me."

"I was under their thumb, Scott. And I wanted to test you; vet the pack. I didn't have anyone after I got turned. I was alone and I went through some horrible…some low moments. I really wanted to trust you—as much as you wanted to trust me—but…I had to be sure."

"Trust? You don't get to talk about trust. You have a funny way of vetting people. Sending Donovan after my best friend? Especially after what they did to him?"

"They can be…persuasive, Scott. I'm not proud of the things I did. I know I screwed up. I know I fell from grace. I disappointed you, and myself. I really thought the science was for a greater good. That what they were doing…it was worth it. I was wrong and I see that now. Thanks to you." Theo reached out his hand and placed it over Scott's on his thigh.

Immediately Scott's eyes flash red as he looked away. Disgruntled air fired from his nose in disbelief as his head lightly shook. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey—"

"All the things you've done. To those innocent people. To this town. To my pack. To _me_. You tell me all these things, unfor—unthinkable things. You lied to me, Teddy, and yet, I can't help but still want you."

"Scott, we were friends for a reason. In fourth grade, you anchored me in a lot of ways. Especially after Theresa died. I've always felt connected to you, even before I was turned and now that I have, that connection is so much stronger."

"I know what you're doing. You're an obsessive. Manipulation is your game, in everything you say and everything you think. I'm not a fool. I know you're in full control of your chemo-signals. The desire coming off you right now is intentional, to cloud my judgment. And I know about all your calculated moves that drove me and Kira apart, so you could claim me." Scott looked at his otherwise beta/boyfriend with a knowing glare. "I fell for it. You won. You've got me and… _Christ_ …you still have me. For some twisted reason I still want you. But, Theo, I'm the alpha," he said, leaning forward as his fangs protruded and eyes seared red, "and you'd do best to remember that."

Theo just smirked and leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "Yes, sir," he said before forcing his lips on Scott's. They stood with their lips together and Scott pushed the boy back hard onto the mattress before climbing on top. Theo pulled their lips together with force, slipping a hand onto the back of Scott's neck and the other into the back of his jeans. Scott pushed his tongue against the blonde's lips and quickly found entrance, slipping past the boy's own fangs. They struggled for a minute, their tongues truly battling for dominance before the battle shifted to their positions. Theo tried to roll them, and at first Scott wouldn't budge. But Theo's soccer-legs gave him an edge until he was on top, grinding down into Scott's bulge.

Then they shifted again when Scott's sense-of-alpha kicked in. They rolled, almost falling off the bed. Scott attacked the blonde's neck with his tongue and fangs, grinding them hard together. Theo's neck arched and his eyes rolled close, mouth opening as if ready to let out a moan. But Scott groaned first, arching up a little and grinding down hard at the feel of a finger against his hole. Theo smirked and pushed up to kiss his alpha's neck as he teased the entrance more, his appendage menacingly dry. Scott panted slightly before rolling off and removing his plaid shirt. He moved to remove his wife-beater when Theo was there ripping it off him, now unwearable. The alpha made to complain when his partner stripped off his own shirt, revealing the sculpted torso he'd constantly been working on. It made him speechless.

Theo smirked, that asshole yet infectious grin. He got off the bed and slowly teased his own zipper. Scott watched intensely, watching the button come loose, then the slow drag of jeans down his thighs, the reveal of the dark blue briefs entrapping his raging erection, the quick snap of his underwear down to his ankles, and the final step out the clothes nestled at his feet. He bent both of his legs to reach down and remove his ankle socks before clambering back onto the bed, naked, straddling his alpha so his hands were rested on the headboard and his dick was inches from the other werewolf's face.

Scott was hesitant at first, but after looking up and seeing that smirk again, and a tap of the head at his lips, he tentatively opened his mouth. Theo pressed forward a little, giving Scott access as he began to explore. One of the alpha's hands steadied it while the other moved to one of Theo's glorious globes around back. It didn't last long. Theo shuddered at every swirl of tongue and scrape of teeth.

He finally had him.

The blonde pulled himself from bliss and moved to remove Scott's jeans and boxer-briefs before collapsing back on top of the brunette. They kissed for a moment, hands wandering. Feeling. Sweat began to build between them as they writhed and ground against each other. Fingers tangled in hair just as their tongues got lost in the other. Finally, Theo pulled back and smiled, the most innocent of them Scott had ever seen. "Have you done this before?" Scott shook his head, lost in his expression. "Me neither," Theo said, smiling wider before kissing Scott once more.

The alpha made to continue when Theo slipped off and pushed Scott onto his side so the blonde's chest was to the other's back. "Teddy, what're you— _hah_ , wait!" But Theo didn't wait, just pushed forward until he was fully buried inside Scott's never explored entrance. He pulled his alpha tight to him, embracing him as he lost himself in all the moment had to offer. The heat. The tightness. The surge of emotion of claiming what he'd always longed for. "Theo…" Scott gasped, trying to shake the sharp pains of unwarranted stretching.

"You feel so good, Scotty," Theo breathed, his lips right near his alpha's ear. He threw a leg over Scott's and clung to him tight before moving.

"Wait—ngh!

"I got you." Theo reached around and took Scott into his hand, stroking him back into its hardened form as he continued to gently move back and forth. He mouthed and nibbled at Scott's neck, sneaking his free arm around to hold Scott close over his neck.

"Fuh…" Scott breathed, his eyes clenched shut. Theo brought his lips to Scott's should and bit down, his human teeth surging a different pain in Scott's body that quickly became welcomed. Scott's neck arched again and the blonde picked up speed. "Hurts…Theo, just—ah!"

"There?" Theo asked, smirking.

"There!" Theo drove into it, that bunched spot deep inside. He hit it, struck it as hard as he could, jacking Scott into every thrust.

"Nnnghhh, fuck." Scott broke off into a whine, almost a whimper. He was lost, caught between the subsiding and rapidly healing pain, and the ecstatic sensations coursing from his lower body. He was torn, frustrated by his submissive position and Theo's disregard for consent, and his desire to just let go and let someone else take the reins for a while. Scott was getting close, the synchronous ministrations far too perfect and exact. He even began to subconsciously push back, tugging another smirk from Theo's lips.

But the seeming-beta wasn't done. He let go of Scott's heat and pulled out, forcing a moan from Scott's lips. He pushed his alpha onto his stomach, the tanner boy now totally compliant. The latter waited, waited for that second force inside of him, but it didn't come. Instead he felt something he never possibly could have imagined. Scott felt a tongue, swipe at the base of his balls before trailing up to his hole. It felt like a spark, making him clench his sheets and bite at his pillow. A second swipe at his hole and he mewled. A third, a fourth, a litany and he was lost. Moaning Theo's name, the boy that forced war between his heart and his head.

After a few moments Theo was back, pushing down into that teased entrance once again. Scott met him this time, arching his ass to bury Theo to the hilt. "God," Scott moaned, the desperation apparent, the need and desire and want seeping from his pores. The signals drove Theo insane; it was an overload.

"You're amazing, Scott." And with that he didn't hold back. He put one hand on Scott's head and the other on his shoulder, holding him down as he thrust down hard. He pounded Scott's ass, slamming into his hole. Scott cried out, groaning and calling the blonde's name. He writhed, unable to do anything but take Theo's harsh fucking. And he loved it. At first listen, the alpha seemed to be struggling. But inside, inside his ass, heart, and soul, he loved it. Theo mashed at his prostate every time. He grunted, his yellow eyes closed and his fangs barely visible through his open mouth. He was breathing Scott in, taking in every smell and drop of sweat, every bead of cum. Scott's cries and pleas to go faster, harder, they coursed through him, tingling under his skin. Bringing him closer. Oh so close.

"Scott, I'm…god, I'm gonna…" And he did. He came hard, only getting one more thrust after the first spurt before he crashed into Scott's sweat-covered back. He was buried, coming hard and deep inside the boy. It was a release in more than one way. He'd been pent-up for so long. Lusting after and obsessing over Scott for far too long. This was obtainment. Capture. Fulfillment. "I love you, Scotty," he said, his tongue betraying him. A moment sans-calculation. He shook his head internally, swearing at himself. Theo picked himself up and rolled over onto his back. "It's your turn, babe. Ride me," he said with a smirk.

Scott looked over to see his otherwise boyfriend, waiting, still hard. His nostrils flared and the red glow of his eyes marked a surge of power flowing back into him. A return of his dominance. Scott started to go wolf when he shook the hairier features from him and moved before the blonde. "My turn," Scott seemingly confirmed before lifting Theo's legs and pushing forward. Theo moaned, squirming as his sounds drifted into a cry. He panted, looking desperately into Scott's sub-demonic face. Those searing reds spoke to him. Calmed him. Claimed him.

Theo glanced down and back up again, a fanged smirk on Scott's lips. He was afraid for a moment, thrown from his game. And then the alpha moved. Snapped his hips. Theo's head pushed back into the pillow, arching his back. Scott unleashed his will, claiming his authority. He came quickly, returning the favor deep inside the blonde. And Theo took it all, the pain and pleasure forcing him to pump himself into a second orgasm. This time, though, he was crying _Scott's_ name and the alpha could only smirk, fucking them both through their intense pleasure.

The taller boy ultimately pulled out and fell back to the side where he'd been. They both faced the ceiling. Theo panted and smiled while Scott covered his closed eyes, rubbing his hand up and down over his forehead and through his hair. "I meant it, Scott," Theo said, turning to look at his seemingly frustrated partner. "I didn't wanna' say it, but I do." Scott didn't respond. He brought his hand down to rest on his chest, his eyes still closed. He breathed in and let out a heavy sigh. "Scott?"

"I know." He rolled over to sit with his back to Theo. He cradled his face in his hands for a minute. "I know you do." He got up and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning on the shower.

Theo rolled over onto his side, facing the door. His smile never faltered. "I'll get you to love me, too."


	2. Crack Sequel

**| Crack Sequel |**

 _Doo, dooo, dit. Doo, dooo, dit_.

"Hey, Stiles," Isaac said, his face appearing on the Skype window.

"Hey," Stiles replied.

"Who's the kid?"

"This is Liam, ugh, Scott's beta."

"Other beta," he corrected, eliciting a frown from Liam.

"Dude, you're in France. Still. I'm not sure 'other' really applies."

"What do you want, Stiles?" Isaac replied irritably.

"Look, sorry to bother you. Ugh, _omelette du fromage_?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait," Liam said. Isaac's eyebrow lifted and he smirked when the youngest of them punched Stiles in the arm. "We need your help."

"Which is why we called," Stiles added, rubbing the spot.

"I'm in France, as you pointed out. So, unless you're taking French with Morell, or, I suppose, at all, I got nothing."

"Scott's in trouble," Liam blurted.

"Way to go," Stiles said.

"How? Stiles, what's going on?"

"You've always cared about Scott, right?"

"The point, Stiles," Isaac rushed. "I don't have time for this."

"Okay. Scott, he, ugh, he started seeing someone. His other beta." Isaac glared. "Other other beta. Jesus. Look, this kid's crazy. We went through some crazy shit at the start of term and this kid just wormed his way in. Drove Kira away. Wedged himself between me and Malia. Me and Scott. He's a fucking mini-Peter!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come home," Stiles simply said, forcing Isaac to look away. A few seconds passed and he continued. "You claim you're still part of this pack, so do something. Protect your alpha. He needs you. We all do."

"I think he might listen to you, Isaac," Liam added. "I think he trusts you."

"Fuck," Isaac blurted, swiveling in his chair so his back way to them. He head fell back a little and a sigh was audible. Just then his phone buzzed. He swiveled back and looked down to read a text from Lydia:

/ What if it were life or death? /

"I hate you all."


End file.
